


Push him away

by Yesimawriter



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Proximity, Light Angst, M/M, because when do my fics NOT have angst, they finally talk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: He chanced a look behind him, a quick peek to where Harry was sitting on the edge of the sofa, as far away from him as possible. He had his entire body turned away from Draco, he wasn’t even facing him. Draco sighed, eyeing the closed, tightly-locked door. He wasn’t going to spend the rest of the night gingerly sitting at the other corner of the sofa.(Related to the previous part, but can be read as a standalone.)





	Push him away

He chanced a look behind him, a quick peek to where Harry was sitting on the edge of the sofa, as far away from him as possible. He had his entire body turned away from Draco, he wasn’t even facing him. Draco sighed, eyeing the closed, tightly-locked door. He wasn’t going to spend the rest of the night gingerly sitting at the other corner of the sofa.

“Potter,” he said, and watched Potter’s entire body tense up. “I’m sorry.”

He said it in a genuine, heartfelt manner, and he meant it that way. He was sorry. He hadn’t meant to push Potter so hard that he would fall down on his ass in the corridor. He’d just been baffled by his new discovery-

_“Do you really think that scratching it like that will make it come off?”_

-of being allergic to Potter. That had to be it, there was no other possible explanation for why he had been itching so much. He had told Potter to back off, to stay away from him, but Potter hadn’t listened and Draco had had to push him.

It just had to have happened in front of Professor McGonagall, who had immediately made clear her displeasure at Harry and Draco for still fighting and treating each other like rivals. She had locked them both up in this room and told them that they weren’t allowed to leave until they had both talked to each other and sorted out their differences.

Draco had wanted to apologise to her, to tell her that it was his fault alone, and not Potter’s, but no words had come out of his mouth. All he had felt was the bile rising up his throat, and now here they were.

Potter still hadn’t moved, still hadn’t turned to look at him, still hadn’t relaxed. “I didn’t mean to push you that hard, I was just-”

“I’m tired, Draco.” Draco stopped speaking and stared at Potter’s back as he spoke softly. “I’m tired of this, of you pushing me away.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he felt his throat drying up, his chest tightening. “I don’t-”

“Yes, you do.” As Draco continued to stare at the inky black mop of hair on Potter’s head, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and remembered how many times Harry had tried to speak to him after the war, to be there for him, and the number of times Draco had pushed him away.

“I don’t need your help, Potter.” _Or your pity_. Draco scooted closer to Harry, until he was just inches away from his back, and then lightly touched his shoulder, resting his hand on it. “I can handle myself. I can try to fix my mistakes. You don’t deserve to be pulled into my mess, and I do not want to become one of your pity projects.”

“I know that, Draco. You think I don’t know what you’re capable of?” Harry asked, finally turning around to face Draco. “I’m not doing this because you need me to, and I don’t pity you.” Bright green eyes looked into his. “I’m doing this because I _want_ to help you.”


End file.
